


Click on my Heart [Fancomic]

by tka



Series: Fanfic inspired Comics [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Mikasa Ackerman, Fan Comics, I'm not going to tag rest, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Pastel Eren Yeager, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), its worth it, read the fic guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tka/pseuds/tka
Summary: Fancomic of the super adorable fic Click on my Heart by CocoaChoux





	Click on my Heart [Fancomic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CocoaChoux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaChoux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Click on my Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194519) by [CocoaChoux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaChoux/pseuds/CocoaChoux). 



> I love you cocoa, even though you bully me so much.  
> If you've seen this floating around tumblr under: imasmi, that is me. And I don't own the current imasmi.  
> More comh related: [ask-pastelpunk](http://ask-pastelpunk.tumblr.com/)  
> tumblr: smthingwitty

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page 11 is like only 50% completed orz

**Author's Note:**

> Pages will be updated in bulk. And extremely slowly.


End file.
